


Not How I Imagined It

by colorfuldonut



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 2, and a little bit of dolls, kinda forgot doc but whatever, nedley has like one sentence in this, oh and jeremy, otherwise it's pretty much just waverly and nicole, wrong wynonna joins in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfuldonut/pseuds/colorfuldonut
Summary: Nicole is supposed to go undercover in prison and Waverly gets worried.





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly was sitting at Nicole's desk, nervous, with a cup of tea in her hands. She spent the past hour trying to relax and focus on some research. She kept glancing towards Nedley's office where the redhead was planning her undercover job in prison with the Sheriff. She didn’t like the idea of her girlfriend in prison. She didn’t like it at all. When Nedley had told them about the undercover job, she immediately knew Nicole would do it. There was only one other female cop, but she was new in town, so even though she had been a cop longer than Nicole, it was obvious that Nedley wanted the redhead for the job. She was an excellent cop after all. Had proven that over and over again. Nicole had been excited, which bugged Waverly. It was dangerous. So dangerous and she accepted to do it. They were dealing with dangerous supernatural stuff on a regular basis. They got into danger often enough, but this was different. Nicole would be alone without any weapon with a bunch of women who committed horrible crimes.

She took another sip of her tea, then stood up and walked into the kitchen when she realized the cup was empty. Leaning against the counter while waiting for the water to heat, the brunette sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She tried to get her mind off of things for a moment, but the quiet of the almost empty station wouldn't let her relax.

A short while later, while preparing her tea, she heard someone enter. She didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. It was already late. By now there probably were only Nedley and Nicole left. “Hey.” her voice was quiet, almost a whisper. She knew Waverly didn’t like her taking the undercover job. The brunette had refused to meet her eyes before she followed the Sheriff to his office. She had seen the frown on her face though. When the younger woman didn't stop what she was doing or even recognize her presence, she slowly walked towards and leaned against the opposite counter. “Please look at me.” she said quietly.

Waverly sighed, then put down the spoon and turned around. They were staring at each other for a while. “Why did you take the job?” she finally asked. “It was either Fisher or me. She didn’t seem to want to do it anyway. Besides… I always wanted to get to go on a proper undercover mission.” she said, studying her girlfriend's face. She looked so worried and Nicole couldn't blame her, it wasn't without a risk. “But in prison? They will find out you are a cop and then no one can help you! Haven't you been in enough danger these past months?!” Waverly said, frustrated. She was exhausted, Nicole knew that. These past months had been hard on all of them with Waverly's possession, Wynonna's pregnancy, one of the Widows attacking her… and it was far from over, but she still had a job to do, a career to think about.

The redhead took a step forward, resting a hand on Waverly's shoulder. "I'm a cop. We go where the danger is." she tried, but only gained a bitter laugh from the shorter woman. "The last time you said that, my sister shot you." she stated, looking at the ground. _"I was wearing a bulletproof vest."_ she wanted to argue, but Nicole decided against it and just replied with a quiet "I know."

 “I’m scared, Nicole." Waverly said after a while. "After everything, after all the times I thought I was losing you. I can't lose you." she started sobbing and the other woman was quick to close the short distance and take her into her arms, gently stroking her back. "Shh. It will be okay. I promise." Nicole spoke softly into her hair. When the brunette calmed down, she took a step back and bent her head to look Waverly in the eyes. "Nedley has this all thought through. He even convinced Dolls to pretend to be a guard so I'll not be completely alone." Nicole hoped it would calm her down. "Dolls will be with you?" the brunette asked, relief clearly visible. Smiling down at her she told her about Dolls refusing to help Nedley out because he had other things to focus on, but changed his mind when he had told him Nicole was the one to go undercover.

"Why don't we sit down and I'll explain the whole plan to you?" the redhead suggested when she saw that Waverly still was torn. The other woman gave her a smile and nodded.

* * *

 

They were both sitting in the back of the police car, parked in front of the prison gate, both glancing at it with a nervous look. Even though Waverly's mind was put at ease a little after hearing the whole plan, she still felt nervous. She turned to look at her girlfriend sitting next to her in an orange suit, giving her a smile, but the brunette saw that she was nervous as well. Nicole knew what to do, had gone over the plan in her head a thousand times, but now that they were there she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. But she was confident she'll be doing just fine.

"Wanna go over the plan one more time?" Waverly asked, caressing the redhead's arm, both to calm her down and because she wouldn't have the chance to touch her for a while. Nicole nodded and began to repeat the whole plan before getting to the details. "Not a bunch of little lies, one big lie is enough. If I want someone to trust me I should ask them for a favor, even a small one." she finished. "And…?" Waverly said and knowing what she meant the other woman rolled her eyes playful. "And when I shower I should wear the flip flops because they make me look less attractive and you won't have to worry about them hitting on me." Nicole said, laughing, and gained a slap against her shoulder and a laugh in return. "No, you should wear them because the floor there is a petri dish!" the brunette defended herself. "You sure that's the only reason?" she teased.

"Just be careful, okay?" Waverly said with a serious look on her face. The redhead immediately reached over to caress her cheek and leaned in closer before whispering "Of course. I promise.". When she began to lean in further they were interrupted by a knock on the window. "You ready?" Nedley asked and Nicole gave him a firm nod in return before he turned around and left again.

"I guess it's time." the short woman sighed before taking the handcuffs that have been lying in her lap the whole time. The redhead turned her body towards Waverly and held out her arms so she could cuff them. "That's really not how I imagined us using handcuffs." Waverly mumbled and Nicole had to try her best not to laugh. "Yeah for one thing, I thought _I_ would be the one cuffing _you_." she snickered, watching the look of horror on the other woman's face when she realized she had said it out loud. "I… umm… I mean…" Waverly stuttered her face red and looking away embarrassed. "It's okay. We can discuss this when I get back." Nicole winked, before taking the hands, still resting on her cuffed ones, giving them a squeeze.

The brunette was still blushing, but relaxed when she felt a thumb caressing her hand. Knowing that she had to leave soon, she leaned over and gave Nicole a gentle kiss, resting her forehead against hers when she pulled back. "I'll wait for you." she whispered before kissing her once more, a little more desperate. Getting a little lost in it, she ran a hand into the redhead's hair, who let out a frustrated sighed when she realized she was cuffed and unable to touch the shorter woman. Waverly pulled back, out of breath, and blushed when she realized that they were still in the police car and that she probably should have gotten out long ago.

"Okay, I think it's really time to go now." the brunette stated, opening the car door, but turning to Nicole once more. "Don't forget the flip flops." she joked, giving her hands one last squeeze before getting out of the car. "I won't." the redhead reassured her, giving her a smile. "Good." Waverly said, blowing her a kiss and shutting the car door. She watched as the car drove through the gates and out of view. "She'll be fine." she heard Nedley say and felt his hand on her shoulder. "I know she will." she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first of all thank you for the nice comments. It really means a lot.  
> And since a couple of people asked me to continue this, I did.  
> It took me three rewrites, but I think it's good enough now.  
> 

Nicole sat on the bed, thinking about how to approach Sofia, the suspect’s wife, when a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

“You doing okay?” Dolls asked in a flat tone. He was standing in front of her cell. He had started his work as guard earlier this week and when he heard the redhead had been imprisoned the day before, he felt the need to check on her.

The redhead stood up and leant with her back against the wall, trying to maintain more distance than she usually would. The others didn’t trust her, had thrown her suspicious looks. Which wasn’t surprising, she was new after all, but she didn’t want to make them even more suspicious.

“Yeah, I guess.” she just shrugged.

“Good. Where is she?”

“Left about half an hour ago. Not sure where she went. Didn’t want to push my luck by being too noisy.”

“Good.”

He walked away again, keeping the conversation short.

Not long after she heard arguing down the hall, only getting up when she recognized Sofia’s voice. Walking down the hall, she saw two women cornering the suspect’s wife. They were not yelling, but talking rather loud, too focused on this argument to notice her walk towards them.

“Hey, knock it off!” Nicole warned, trying to get herself between the two parties.

“You her babysitter or something?” one of them just scoffed.

“Seriously, just leave her alone.” she warned them again, taking a step forward, towering the two shorter women.

“Pff. What a waste of time.”

As the two were leaving, the redhead turned around to face Sofia. She had a displeased look on her face. Without a word she turned on her heel and made her way back to their cell.

“You’re welcome.” Nicole muttered under her breath.

_Oh boy…_

* * *

“What happened?” Waverly was shocked when her girlfriend walked in with a black eye and an exhausted look. It had only been about a week and she actually wasn’t supposed to visit. However when Nedley got a call from Dolls to give him an update the Sheriff had asked the young Earp to give his deputy a visit and the new information on the case.

“Nice to see you too.” the redhead said, giving her a weak smile. When they got her to go see her visitor she thought it would be one of the other cops, so she was pleasantly surprised when she saw the brunette sit there instead. The past few days had been hard. She knew that before she accepted the job, but she still hadn’t found a way to gain the suspects wife’s trust or even make her talk to her. It was frustrating and exhausting, but that all seemed to fade away when she looked into her girlfriends eyes.

“Nicole…”

“I’m okay.”

“You don’t look okay.” Waverly’s brow was furrowed. Her hands were itching to touch the redhead, to take her hands and give them a reassuring squeeze. Knowing she wasn’t allowed to, she ran one of her hands through her hair instead and let out a sigh.

“I didn’t expect to see you, I thought I had to deal with Lonnie or someone else from the station, but you’re here and trust me when I say it makes me feel okay.” the taller woman tried to reassure her before smiling again and adding “I’m really happy to see you.“

They sat in silence for a short while. “They thought I was being a little too friendly to this guard.” Nicole finally admitted quietly, and even though she was sure no one was really listening to what they said, she made sure to talk about Dolls as if neither of them knew him. She really didn’t want to get another black eye. Instead she pointed at where he was standing in the corner of the room, so the shorter woman knew who she meant.

“Oh”

“Yeah”

The redhead led out a frustrated sigh. “Who am I kidding? I shouldn’t have agreed to this. I tried so hard not to be too obvious with… him, but it didn’t work. I failed.”

Nicole was mad at herself, she felt like screaming. Waverly could see her struggle in the way she was frowning and running her hand through her short hair, grabbing it hard before releasing it again, trying to get her frustration out somehow.

“Hey…” the brunette said with a soft voice, reaching across the table but making sure not to actually touch the woman sitting in front of her. She hoped it gave her at least some kind of comfort. “You’re the best...” she started, but stopped herself when she realized she really shouldn’t say ‘cop’. Closing her eyes and shaking her head at herself, she thought about what to say.

“You’re amazing at what you do, okay? Ned- Your boss wanted you to do this because he knows you are capable of handling this. He believes in you. I believe in you. You’re not failing, sweetie. This is a challenge, sure, but I know you can do it.” the younger woman insisted, giving Nicole a loving smile and gained one in return.

“Tell you what.. How about you fill me in a little more on what happened and I’ll see if I can help?” Waverly offered.

Nicole gave her a weak smile and nodded.

She told her about the argument Sofia had with the other prisoners and how she hadn’t appreciated her step in at all, in fact it seemed to make her be even more suspicious. She told her about how Dolls did his best to check on her without being too obvious and how she had tried to look annoyed and disinterested whenever he was around. How it apparently didn’t fool anyone and how they had ganged up to confront her. She was kinda surprised she just got a black eye and a bruise on her arm.

“And you know.. the food does not taste good. I’d kill for one of your meals right now.” the redhead added, because she had nothing else to say and Waverly had been quiet for a while.

“Please don’t.” the brunette laughed. “And about Sofia… Nedley said she seemed really attached to her husband, so maybe bond over that?”

“I don’t know if you know, but I really have no idea about boyfriends and husbands.” Nicole said in a stage whisper as if it was some secret and then laughed. Waverly snickered.

“Sorry ma’am, but you got to leave now.” came a voice before the brunette could say anything. She just nodded and stood up, not leaving before giving the redhead one more warm smile.

* * *

“How’s Haughtpants holding up?” Wynonna asked when Waverly entered the homestead, holding out the whiskey bottle she had in her hand as a silent question if she wanted some. She had gone back to her unhealthy drinking habit but the younger sister didn’t have the heart to pick a fight about it. Instead she just shook her head and went over to the sink to get herself some water.

“They gave her a black eye.” she sighed. She sat down on the chair opposite to her sister and took a sip of the water. “But I think we managed to come up with a plan to get closer to Sofia at least.”

The brunette let out a sigh again.

“You’re still struggling with her accepting the job.” it was more of a statement than a question, but the younger sister shook her head anyway, because that really wasn’t the problem here.

“No, no it’s not that she accepted it. We talked about it and I get it, I get why she took the job. It’s just.. with all the supernatural shit and the danger she had been in because of it, it was so easy to forget that being a cop wasn’t without any danger either.” Waverly explained, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

There was a pause before she continued.

“It made me realize that even if-“ she started, but cut herself off. Another pause. “When we break this curse, she will still be in danger. I will still have to worry about her.”

Wynonna looked like she was about to say something, but Waverly was quick to continue.

“And yes, I know she can handle herself. She’s a great cop and she will be Sherriff one day, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry about her. I’ve almost lost her too many times now. I know our life is weird, but that’s not what normal couples have to deal with, Wynonna.”

“You’re not a normal couple.” the older sister just said, clearing her throat and trying to think of something else to say when the brunette glared at her.

“Come on, baby girl. Like you said, she is a great cop. And it’s okay to be worried. But you know life has its own rules. If there is one thing I learned it’s that you just gotta live in the moment and be with the people you love.”

Waverly was smiling at her sister, she rarely showed this side of her.

“And you know.. You could be run over by a bus tomorrow or killed by a supernatural beast in 2 weeks, so you know..” Wynonna quickly added, taking a sip from her bottle again. The brunette smiled anyway, because that’s just what her sister was like.

“Thanks Wynonna.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching The Mentalist and got this idea so if it seems familiar to you that's why.  
> I haven't written anything more than a couple of sentences in a long while so don't be too harsh.


End file.
